User talk:LeverageGuru
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Closer Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Walking the Black cat page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Hi. You seem to be doing an awesome job with the wiki here and I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Thanks again for your patience, and good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 02:32, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Horselover You’re welcome, being unemployed at the moment gives me loads of free time so I’ll do what I can.Horselover42589 01:38, August 15, 2012 (UTC) I am. Quick question, wasn’t there a wiki for the closer before? I seem to remember one. Horselover. : There was one on the TNT site, but they took it down a year or so ago, when the company hosting the wiki stopped. LeverageGuru 03:45, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Episode pages What exactly is the idea of the layout of the episode pages? I'm guessing you're the one who designed them, so I'm wondering what the sections like "Suspects", "The Victim" and "Brenda's Story" are supposed to contain. --Jpx400 19:11, August 23, 2012 (UTC) : The suspects section is for a description of the suspects, likewise the victim. Brenda's story is how her storyline, separate from the crime (such as her relationship with Friz) moved in the episode. LeverageGuru 03:45, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Rusty um on the main page it should say Rusty Beck not Rusty Dent fyi : I'll fx it. LeverageGuru 03:45, August 24, 2012 ( : Rusty has a girl friend. I wonder how long this will last. She is pretty.He appears to like her but not in an overwhelming way. I don't think he is smitten yet. : but he likes having friends. So he appears happy.Ethel M. Jones (talk) 01:13, July 3, 2013 (UTC)Ethel M. Jones Re: Crips Thanks for the corrections and sorry I misspelled the name, I'm not that familar with real life LA gangs. Also I saw that I misspelled Gabriel's first name (taken care of). Anyways I will try to create more good pages, although I tend to focus more on the criminals then the cop characters (someone really needs to get on that by the way). I'll do my best and I'm sure you will too. Hito7187199 01:08, August 24, 2012 (UTC) : Oh minor matter; I wanted you to be sure you knew why I did what I did. I live in LA, so I'm going to check that content carefully. One other thing I caught: the Boston PD us Seargent Detective, but the LAPD use Detective Seargent, as for Gabriel. You're doing a great job! LeverageGuru 03:45, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Kendall Actually my source was IMDB as he is credited as an investigator, and honestly I cannot see Kendall doing Terrance's job. For one, I never see him in autopsy, only at the crime scenes whereas I often only see Terrance at autopsy. Maybe you could put my mind at ease by simply looking at the credits of an episode which he has appeared in and see if he's credited as such. If you don't want to or don't have the time, I understand and I respect your place as number one on this wiki. Hito7187199 04:11, August 28, 2012 (UTC) : IMDB is less reliable than the Wikipedia because it's fan submitted. Forensics techs are responsible for taking basic readings and securing the body for transport to the morgue; that's what Kendall does as did Terrence before him. LAPD's SID does the crime scene investigation. Terrence was in autopsies later in the series because he was doing rotations as a medical student, not in his capacity a tech, so I can see where that would cause some confusion. LeverageGuru 06:59, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Luis Navarro Why is he in W? I created his page so I expected L or N, but W? Is there anything you can do? Please get back to me as soon as you can. Hito7187199 02:22, August 29, 2012 (UTC) :Nevermind I figured it out. Hito7187199 05:54, August 29, 2012 (UTC) :: Was it a typo? --LeverageGuru 07:36, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: Many New Articles I get the second part but for the first paragraph are you talking about creating links to the episodes their in, like putting their name in the suspect list. Just to give one example D.B. Walter Jr. would go in Show Yourself. Is that what your talking about? If not get back to me as soon as you can. Hito7187199 19:20, August 30, 2012 (UTC) *On a minor note Thompson appeared twice, it's just the second time he didn't speak, read the page I created and watch the episode and you'll see him to the Mayor's right. Hito7187199 20:35, August 30, 2012 (UTC) That's what I'm after. But more than creating lists, add some brief description of the suspects and guest cast. See what I did with The Butler Did It. Oh, and do you know how to pipe a link? Thanks! --LeverageGuru 06:52, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Checking in Hello, I wanted to get in touch and see how things are going on your wiki. I am a staff member here at Wikia, and I noticed that your wiki was growing at a great rate but has slowed down recently. Did you run into an issue or is there something you need help with? We have lot of help on our community wiki, staff blog and in the . We also run a monthly webinar series which you can find here. We will be focusing on how to create a great main page, so if you want to join next month you can register here. Growing a wiki can be a big endeavor, but it looks like you had a great start! Let me know any further help you may need so you can continue to be successful. Cheers, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 22:19, October 1, 2012 (UTC) : I think everything is fine. I built the wiki when The Closer was in its final episodes. Now, The Closer has ended, and Major Crimes is still building its audience. Some of the initial growth you saw was because I recruited a few friends to help build the wiki, most of whom are actively involved in the show's message board, too. I'm not concerned; Major Crimes was just renewed, the wiki is new, and the potential for growth is tremendous. I do plan to change its name to feature both shows, which should help. LeverageGuru (talk) 06:51, October 2, 2012 (UTC) ::: Ok wonderful. Would you like some design or other help? We have a group called the Admin Mentor Program who can help advise you on ways to improve the design, categorization and much more. You can apply here. I would also recommend using our new to get your wiki on the main page of wikia.com! Let me know how else I can help. Sarah (help forum | blog) 20:30, October 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::: HI There, I wanted to check in again and see how things are going here? Are you interested in any of the help I linked to? Just let me know! Sarah (help forum | blog) 17:52, October 23, 2012 (UTC) I was gonna work on the "cast" section for each episode page. I'll go ahead and start, if you object to the way I'm doing so please feel free to change or stop me. For examples of what I've done in theses sections on other pages check out Scandal click on an episode and see what I've done. Cheers for now! Horselover2 Hi Guru, I’m back momentarily; RL is being very demanding right now. I hope things will calm down so I can watch Major Crimes this summer. I was looking at the site and noticed you didn’t have the MC facebook page listed under social media. https://www.facebook.com/MajorCrimesTNT?fref=ts Horselover42589 (talk) 19:12, March 30, 2013 (UTC) : Thanks!! I'll include it soon. That's just a rough list -- keep dropping others you know here. Looking forward to seeing more of you! We miss you! --LeverageGuru (talk) 19:46, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Joining the Wiki Hey LeverageGuru, Just wanted to leave you a message that I've joined the wiki and am eager to help out after being a fan of the show for a while. Hopefully, I'll get cracking on as many pages/ things that need doing as soon as I can. Though I'll leave a warning that whatever I edit, I can't promise my American English will run as smoothly as my British English. Glad to be working with you and many others. Kind regards, Alexae (talk) 17:06, April 12, 2013 (UTC) : Welcome, Alexae! I'm delighted to have you join us. The wiki covers both Major Crimes and The Closer, so there's plenty of work to do. If you're feeling uncertain about American v. British English, drop me a note and I can copy-edit. Relax and have fun - that's the important part! LeverageGuru (talk) 21:46, April 12, 2013 (UTC) :: Thanks LeverageG :) I plan to work on the characters of The Closer for now, seeing as their pages are quite important. I've started on Fritz Howard as a tester in the style for the rest of the characters to be presented and whatnot - could you give me some feedback and any pointers on how I'm doing so far? Thanks! Alexae (talk) 16:46, April 13, 2013 (UTC) ::: No problem! Just shout when you need me. You're off to a good start with Fritz. If you have any thoughts about how to refine the infobox, I'm all ears. --LeverageGuru (talk) 06:32, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :::: Sorry that I haven't gotten back to you sooner. I've refined the Law enforcement character infobox to include the criteria of 'family (members)' and 'spouse(s)'. I'm still continuing on my quest of updating/refining the character pages - I hope you don't mind that I'm changing the images that are used in the infobox (I've also set it to 250px since at 300px it looks a little blurry). Hope everything is find with you :) Alexae (talk) 16:57, April 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::: I'm going to restore the original pictures. They were carefully chosen to fit the 300 px box, and there's no need to make a change. In future, I'd suggest big changed be discussed before you make them. Otherwise, you're doing a great job! Forum Guru, before The Closer ended I started a closer forum http://forums.delphiforums.com/thecloser/start and have turned it into a major crimes forum now. if you’d like to add it to wiki be my guest once the season starts I hope to be able to get more people there. you have to register before you can read, if you’d like to look around use my spare account login info Membername:THECLOSER'''Password: '''flynn813 I’m dukefan2010 there (AKA we’re more than psychology) I thought it’d be a good alternative for those who can’t handle the intensity of the TNT site does MC have a theme this season like TC did? Horselover42589 (talk) 06:53, April 21, 2013 (UTC) : I'll take a look at the forum, thanks! I do remember you mentioning it once upon a time! Glad to see it's still going. : No word on theme yet, but I have a feeling it will be something like consequences or something similar, that will wrap around the Stroh trial. The episode titles to date don't give us much of a hint. --LeverageGuru (talk) 14:12, April 21, 2013 (UTC) What happened to the main page? It’s blank. Also you can’t access the forum from it. I had to click on an email link : It's still there, but the site was renamed (although they left a redirect, so your old link should still work.) Try linking from http://majorcrimesdivision.wikia.com and you should be fine. --LeverageGuru (talk) 20:50, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Yeah we have a shared interest in Tim McGraw and Faith Hill and were members of a message board for their fans for years. A few years ago the board closed and changed to a face book group, I would have never known if Stacy hadn’t chosen Janet’s question and used her profile picture. we should invite MARYROSE. Ethel M. Jones (talk) 01:02, July 3, 2013 (UTC)ETHEL M JONES : I did. Can you get in touch with her? Pages Hello! I'm also a huge fan of The Closer, now Major Crimes, and I've already helped a bit, but I have a few questions; Is it possible to make pages for characters that has been on the show? Like Brenda's parents and niece, Fritz's sister and Sharon's husband? I would love to help make them. Chegeli (talk) 01:37, August 16, 2013 (UTC) : Sure! Knock yourself out. That's what the wiki is here for. Let me know if you need help; I'll probably copy-edit a bit as you go along. You did a great job with the article on Kendall. I wish we knew more about him. : Also, we have a forum, where we discuss episodes, etc. Come join us! --LeverageGuru (talk) 02:05, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Trivia Not to be whiny, but I am going through TC season 7 and adding guest cast and whatever else I can find, and there is no Trivia section for ‘The Last Word’. I don’t know how to add one or I’d just go ahead and do it. Also, should Ethel’s ‘my talk’ conversation be under the ‘episode notes’ section?” : My basic template doesn't include trivia, but it can be added as needed. Got trivia? Add the section -- have fun! I'll fix the formatting if it's wrong. I'm not sure what you mean by Ethel's "my talk" conversation. Can you elaborate? Horselover42589 (talk) 03:42, August 26, 2013 (UTC).all the other pages have a section for trivia so I just add one to the page. if you go to the episode notes section for the last word it shows a conversation between yourself and Ethel on her difficulty in adding content to the pages (if you click on the link that says ‘my talk’ Ethel M Jones Admin hi can i be an admin thanks -Daryltwd48 (talk) 20:31, January 14, 2014 (UTC)daryltwd48 : Not yet. Let's see you make a meaningful contribution to the wiki first, and then we'll think about it. --LeverageGuru (talk) 01:48, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Chat mod i don`t know if you guys have any chat mods, but i would love to be one. i plan on being on chat 24/7 and i know when peole are puching it thanks Daryltwd48 (talk) 21:28, January 18, 2014 (UTC)daryltwd48 TNT Hey Guru I apologize for the post I made on the episode thread. I did not realize how negative the outcome would become. I hope this has posted correctly. Again my apologizes. Aprilb4Aprilb4 (talk) 17:06, August 13, 2014 (UTC) : I wouldn't give it a second thought. I wouldn't be at all surprised if it was one of them stirring things up; the original account showed up after they started getting ugly. I know who posted here from their IP, and they're blocked now. How could you have guessed something like that would happen? The problem arises when we get someone on the board who won't let it go, and that problem is now under control. --LeverageGuru (talk) 17:38, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Just wanted to say thanks for the welcome. My name actually comes from one of my favorite cartoons as a kid. Just kept using it over the years. I've only seen an episode or two of the Closer but I've been catching up on Major Crimes and love it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Especially Rusty.--WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 01:22, August 14, 2014 (UTC) : That's great! I've been hoping to built the wiki a bit, so good, active contributors are so welcome. Be sure to drop by the forum when you get a minute! --LeverageGuru (talk) 06:05, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Hello, LeverageGuru. I saw you pop up on the Major Crimes forum and while back. Sorry to say that I stayed away too long and didn't realize that that the forum was no longer available. I posted as jadensgranny. I don't know if you're the same Guru from there, but I asked where you went, but nobody said. So, if you're that Guru, it's good to know that you're still around 17:29, September 24, 2014 (UTC) : How nice to see you! Hope you'll stay around and play with us here, where there's a bit more balance and a lot less tension. You might even try the wiki. Sorry you lost your place to go, but the TNT Forum I loved is long gone anyway; TNT just pulled the plug at long last. It's lovely to hear from you after SO long. --LeverageGuru (talk) 20:00, September 26, 2014 (UTC) how do you add an image to a infobox? Hello! I'm new on this wikia and the show. I just started it and i really like it so far! I'm glad to "meet" you! Rtw, i really like your name! Have a good day!Helen99 (talk) 20:12, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Updating the home page Hi! A you probably have noticed I have been making some changes to the pages and I have also created the pages for The City of Los Angeles, Los Angeles Police Department, Los Angeles County Sheriff's Department, Los Angeles County and for the Los Angeles City Attorney. I was wondering as you are an admin that maybe you could update the home page with these links as currently they are red links under the 'Departments and Agencies' section. Also should Special Agent Fritz Howard under the 'Characters' section be changed to just 'Fritz Howard' as he is no longer a special agent with the F.B.I.? I also noticed that the front page list Sorry I Missed You as the next episode although that already aired this week. MonkGlonk (talk) 09:46, June 18, 2015 (UTC) : I remember you from the POI wiki! Thanks for all the energy and effort. I've been wanting to get those pages up and running for ages, and am happy we have all those red links gone! Apropos of that, I have two requests for you: : -- Please do not lift text directly from another source. The Wikipedia is poorly written and unreliable given its editorial structure and lack of fact checking, and material from sites such as the LAPD site are copyrighted. The content of the Coroner's article, which I wrote, is all original writing. I'll be reviewing the new articles in the coming days, so be prepared for some changes. Remember, they're only words. Judging by the way your pruned down the big mass that was the WP article on the FBI into a coherent whole, you're a strong editor, which shouldn't make these requests much of a hassle for you. : -- Please don't just list characters such as suspects. If you review the MOS (which you can access from the main page), it requests characters be identified with a short description of who they are. I've been trying to get another editor, who has added quite a number of names, to add descriptions. If you'd care to tackle some of those, it's a good excuse to binge watch past seasons. (NB: There are a couple seasons here and there where someone came in and reorganized the cast lists the way their wiki does it, apparently for the fun of it, and disappeared. I'm removing those gradually, but it's soul-destroying work because I don't want to just revert.) : A good rule of thumb for editing existing content is that if I wrote it, the structure is pretty much how things should be; I probably created 75% of the content herein. Fritz and Taylor are a hassle because they've changed rank, and in Fritz's case, job. We have to handle them with the assumption that our readers may know them from anywhere along the shared Closer/Major Crimes timeline. That means clearly identifying them in such a way that it's clear who they were and who they are. Taylor has had three ranks, and two positions; I'm still not clear if he left Robbery-Homicide when he was promoted to Commander or not (he would have in reality.) You saw how I handled Fritz in the character list. I think that's a pretty good rule of thumb. Let me go review a few things, then give you more thoughts on the matter. : I'm trying something new and not updating the episode until Friday morning. This season, 60% of MC viewers are time-shifting based on the Live + 3 Day ratings. Given that, I'm not going to update the main page until the three-day viewing window (Monday, 9:00 pm Eastern to Thursday, 10:00 pm Pacific) closes. : How are your coding skills? I'd love to spruce up the main page, and I want to add Rusty's vlog where the video is located. Mine are very basic, since I live in the world of the social sciences. --LeverageGuru (talk) 18:16, June 18, 2015 (UTC) : Okay, thanks for the input. I guess I should have looked over the MOS little better. I'll go back to the articles I modified and created to make adjustments so you won't have so much to correct when you go through them. I'll also edit the text I copied from wikipedia and LAPD site to make it more original and not just copy-and-paste and also to have it similiar to the coroner's article. Good to know about your episode updates so I don't bother you about those anymore. I actually graduated from Vocational Qualification in Business Information Technology here in Finland and in the first year of studying the was some coding involved. I'm not very good at it but I can read and understand it to a point. I'll look into how to get Rusty's vlog on the main page and how that could be implemented. MonkGlonk (talk) 19:22, June 18, 2015 (UTC) : Thanks! I think I know how to get the blog up, since it's hosted on YouTube, but I'm not entirely confident. I'll be gone for the night (I'm in LA), then will resume tomorrow. One tip, since you're in Finland (and I would never have guessed from your writing!) -- please use American English spelling. I think you do anyway, but just in case… Again, thank you so much for ALL your hard work!! --LeverageGuru (talk) 20:14, June 18, 2015 (UTC) I checked the source code for the home page and I think I know how to get Rysty's vlog in the video slot if you are still interested in making that change. Currently it reads: HeadingA|FEATURED VIDEO: Ten Years of Major Crimes File:10 Years Major Crimes TNT|thumb|center|600px|Celebrating Ten Years of The Closer and Major Crimes And if you were to change that to: HeadingA|FEATURED VIDEO: What's in a Name Pt. 3 by Rusty Beck File:What's in a Name Pt. 3|thumb|center|600 px|Identity|Identity by Rusty Beck Then the video on the home page should be Rusty's vlog for episode Open Line. I couldn't write the whole code above as that would have injected them into your talk page but those lines shouldn't be too hard to find in the source code editor. MonkGlonk (talk) 21:42, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Home page updates for season 5 Hello again! I noticed that the front page is quite outdated and was wondering if you would want some help in keeping that up-to-date now that season 5 is just around the corner. I realize that you have most likely locked it for a reason and I completely understand that but if you'd like I could give you a hand with that. If I am correct, wikia should have a way for whitelisting me for that page without giving full admin powers, if you want my help that is. See you on the Wiki! And if you ever need my help, give me a shout and I'll do my best to help! - Monk MonkGlonk (talk) 16:47, May 21, 2016 (UTC) : Give me a few minutes, and I'll give you admin capabilities. You do good work, and I can use the help. --LeverageGuru (talk) 19:12, May 21, 2016 (UTC) Ranks How would you like our detectives' ranks indicated? Because as far as I know, the LAPD does not have the rank of "Detective Lieutenant" even if the lieutenants are in an investigative unit. Technically Julio is also a "Detective Sergeant" even though he is never addressed as such during the show. That is why I have included those extra rank indicators for easier identification of their hierarchy. Should I just keep everything as plain as possible and have their paygrades just listed in their infoboxes and the LAPD article or what approach should I take here. Also, could I update some of the regular cast photos as they seem to be quite old or do you want to keep them as they are (they are still good photos so I would update them when a suitable photo is found, not immediately by taking a crappy screenshot of the most recent episode etc.) MonkGlonk (talk) 12:38, July 10, 2016 (UTC) : I'm sorry to be slow replying. My computer is dying, and I've been caught up in a project, so put this off until I had time to write a thoughtful reply. Detective Rank is perfectly appropriate usage. Detective isn't a rank; it's a title that indicates a specific level of expertise and the assignment of some plain clothes officers. Detectives can take over investigations from superior officers in some cases because of that expertise. : Consequently, it's perfectly appropriate for us to describe to them as Detective Rank. It's common parlance among American police (funnily enough, Boston uses the reverse syntax: Rank Detective), although for shorthand, they address one another by rank, since that establishes chain of command. : The show rarely addresses pay grade, so we'd be making an assumption as to what any given officer's pay grade is. I've always avoided it as a consequence. Sanchez is not a Detective Sergeant; he'd have to pass the Sergeant's exam, which according to canon, he hasn't done, even though he's long since been eligible. Gabriel was originally a Sergeant, but later qualified as a Detective, so he's described that way. : That's my thinking anyway. Major Crimes (and Bosch) are quite accurate, but they tend not to fuss with the details unless they need to. A lot of what I do is based on canon mixed with working in Los Angeles and what I see the LAPD do in real life. What do you think? --LeverageGuru (talk) 03:25, July 12, 2016 (UTC) ::: :::Sorry for the long text in advance. :::I've based all of my rank info on what I have seen on Major Crimes and the few episodes of The Closer, that I have seen. :::Captains (1 to 3) and Lieutenants (1 and 2) are trickier that way as they have the same insignia despite of their paygrade but "lower management" can be identified from their insignias. :::Also based on what I know, I had changed our Lieutenants ranks to *(Detective) Lieutenant*, because officially the rank Detective Lieutenant does not exist but I do admit, that for outsiders that do not know the rank structure of the LAPD, the Detective tag for those as well helps them understand their role. :::And on the note of insignias, when we last saw our whole group in uniform (in 'Repeat Offender', of The Closer), Sanchez had exactly the same rank insignias as Gabriel as in the Detective 2 insignia which, what I have read and understood from the internet, as a rank is comparable to Sergeant 1 (which Gabriel was in the beginning) but just in an investigative unit (where is it said that Sanchez has not passed any leadership exams?) and when taking into consideration Sanchez' previus assignments in Gang intel and his years served (about 20 years (service stripes were also visible on his uniform)) I would find it quite reasonable that if he was in a normal investigative unit that he would be in a supervisory position. :::The LAPD website lists Detectives as a rank, rather than a title and Detectives 2 and 3 as supervisory positions that are responsible for training and overseeing Detective 1's and Police Officers. :::Lets take the Homicide Section of RHD for example. The Detective holding the rank of Detective III would be the assistant commanding officer of the section, even though adressed as Detective, he is still only one rank below the Lieutenant and his/her rank is comparable to Sergeant 2 who would be in a patrol division (although Sergeants can also be found in specialized investigative divisions, like Vice or what we saw with Gabriel in MCD). ::: :::That is how I have understood the LAPD ranks from whatching shows focused on LAPD and from what I have read online (no personal experience though so I can't compare to your info.) :::Sorry for the long text. Could we schedule a chat session at some point for this subject? :::I feel like that would be more productive than hammering away at your talk page :::MonkGlonk (talk) 13:55, July 12, 2016 (UTC) :::::Sorry to bother you again but I was just wondering about the chat session if you have time for it in the near future? :::::MonkGlonk (talk) 18:17, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Taylor / New Assistant Chief Hello again I'd like to revisit the Office of Operations / Special Operations point we touched upon in the episode discussion. Considering Taylor's job these last few years and his picture with the identification in the organizational chart which was seen in The Closer, and now the fact that Camryn Manheim has been cast as the Deputy Chief of Operations (which doesn't really exist in the real LAPD but it does confirm that this position has existed even when Taylor was still in office), I still think that it would be correct to assume that Taylor was in charge of Office of Special Operations and that the LAPD's organizational change of 2010 has also taken place in the Major Crimes Universe. MonkGlonk {Admin} (talk) 15:35, September 20, 2016 (UTC) : Not based on dialogue; Fritz said Taylor was Assistant Chief of Operations, and identified himself as Acting Assistant Chief of Operations. It's the same as the ranks; the show doesn't explicitly identify characters as Detective I and Detective II or similar. All we know about that organizational chart was what Pope told us: that it was Delk's planned (key word) reorganization. He didn't have time to implement it. We know that because he died too soon, and because Pope's job didn't change until after, and in response to, Delk's death. I'll do a little checking with a very reliable source, but for now, we can't assume. We can only go by what the show tells us. You know the old rule: if it didn't happen on camera or in exposition, it didn't happen. --LeverageGuru (talk) 16:26, September 20, 2016 (UTC) ::: Yeah, I'm not going to change anything regarding those at this point, just wanted to open up the conversation on the subject. ::: As for those Detective ranks, I have just added those for people I/we have seen in uniform so it can be confirmed on screen. ::: MonkGlonk {Admin} (talk) 18:07, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Detective Nolan Hello Should I add Nolan's name to the Major Crimes characters nav box for everybody or should we wait for official confirmation that he will be joining the team in the winter episodes? Although I added the nav box for his page, I'm leaning toward waiting for confirmation until I make any changes for the rest of the cast. I'd like your opinion on this, and on another note, do you think he would make a good fit for the team? Me personally, I think it would be nice to see how his character develops and recovers from years of undercover work and we would get a another detective in the field, always found it funny how it is just five detectives (and three of them are lieutenants) who investigate the most "high-profile" cases. MonkGlonk {Admin} (talk) 17:16, September 29, 2016 (UTC) : It sure sounds to me like he's going to be part of the cast. Given that we can probably expect that Flynn will have a longer recovery than the first time, I think it's safe to add him; we have Fritz's dialogue "giving" him to MC to back it up. If we need to remove him, it's easily enough done. : Does he fit the team? I'm not sure yet. We don't have much of a measure of him, but the potential to add some new perspectives is certainly there. I agree completely with your assessment of his development. These teams do turn over personnel, and some young blood is probably good for the show, and for the team. : Would you do me a favor? Would you go to the Mr. Robot or Person of Interest wiki (you can link from my talk page) and look at how we do referencing and cross-referencing of articles there? I'm thinking about bringing the templates over here as well. See what you think of them; I'd value your opinion. --LeverageGuru (talk) 17:31, September 29, 2016 (UTC) ::: Alright, I'll add him to the nav boxes. ::: And by referencing and cross-references you mean the { {ep|5x13} } and { {crossreference|5x13} } for example for the White Lies, Part 3? If that is what you mean, then go right ahead, it would make references alot easier, although we would need to seperate The Closer episodes from Major Crimes episodes. Could possibly work with TC5x13 & MC5x13, or something along those lines. ::: Also there would be some major work that would need to be done to change everything to that new format, unless if there is a way to automate them, is there a bot for it? ::: MonkGlonk {Admin} (talk) 17:54, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Counter-Terrorism and Criminal Intelligence Divisions Hello! As you have noticed, I finally got the inspiration to create a page for the Counter-Terrorism Division and the Criminal Intelligence Division, putting them in the same page because they are so similar. My question to you here is that is the page fine with you currently? I ask this because the wiki is supposed to be informative and filled with facts, but that page is currently quite heavy on speculation and my own ideas as we haven't really been introduced to these divisions. During The Closer, we only saw Tommy Delk and the Counter-Terrorism Division in action only once, so I don't really have much to go on. I hope that when Leo Mason is introduced we get some more info on the Criminal Intelligence Division to fill up the page some more. MonkGlonk {Admin} (talk) 14:09, December 19, 2016 (UTC) : Let's keep speculation to a minimum. Bear with me. I'm getting ready to go somewhere; I'll get have time to read it through in a day or two. --LeverageGuru (talk) 16:01, December 19, 2016 (UTC) I want to run something by you.. Hello Guru This past weekend I did some fooling around in MS Visio and I created a visual representation of the Major Crimes Universe's LAPD organizational chart. I wanted to capture the feel of the real LAPD organizational chart but not to copy it fully, for obvious reasons. real one here. The file in question: MCUniv-LAPD-Organization.svg. It's an .svg file (so it doesn't pixelate). It'll look best if you open it in a new tab. I was thinking of adding it to the LAPD page but I wanted your opinion of it first, if you even want something like that on here or if you have some improvement ideas. It appears that I have to re-scale some of those boxes to make the text fit in them properly (in the previews at least, new tab works fine) but it's just a rough draft so I'll let it slide for now, considering that it's not featured in any pages yet. I also considered if it is necessary to include all of the geographical operations bureaus, as they are not really featured in the shows, except when we learn which bureau Chief Davis commands, then I'll add just that. MonkGlonk {Admin} (talk) 16:58, January 23, 2017 (UTC) : I've been making some adjustments to the chart and I have come to the realization that it is just too big to be able to display it properly as a "normal" picture. Although this doesn't bother me that much, as I can just put a direct link to the image where I would want it, I just wanted to make that clear from the start. I'm currently on Version 3.5 but I have deleted the others from the wiki "memory" as they are redundant. : Would like to hear your thoughts on the whole thing, but I know you're probably quite busy. : MonkGlonk {Admin} (talk) 19:32, January 26, 2017 (UTC) :: So sorry. Please bear with me until the weekend. I'll explain soon. --LeverageGuru (talk) 21:10, January 26, 2017 (UTC) :::: I'm sorry I bring this up again but I have added Winnie Davis to the chart. As all we know is that she is a "Deputy Chief of Operations" that doesn't give me a lot to work with, but I have added her to a position which she might hold. As we saw in her introduction, she was very involved and interested in the active shooter response training, which a standard bureau commander might not be exept if it was happening in her area, but it gave me feeling that she might even be higher up than that. Where I added her now would not make sense in the real LAPD but considering the Major Crimes Universe's LAPD does not follow the real LAPD's structure, I can't really speculate what is going on in the show writers minds, I'm hoping that the following episodes give some more info on her job. :::: For all we know, she could even be the Assistant C.O. of the Office of Operations, a position which in the real LAPD is held by a Commander rather than Deputy Chief, but going back to the "in-universe" LAPD, who knows how they have imagined it. That could also be a reason she is so hostile toward Fritz, considering he "overtook" her in command all of a sudden. :::: p.s. I hope everything is ok with you, you have been kind of quiet lately. :::: MonkGlonk {Admin} (talk) 20:03, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Hello!! Hello!! Just wanted to drop a note, imma be rewatching a bunch of the episodes and filling out the page infos that are empty <3 Zacatero (talk) 03:52, March 4, 2017 (UTC) I think what happened was I signed a comment with Sunkat. Then when i registered, it figured sunkat was already being used. I never belonged to the TNT Closer fanpage. I enjoyed reading it, until the Mary uber fan girls took over.The forum i was referring to was a seperate forum called The Closer Forum that closed up after 10 years.Sunkat kat (talk) 00:05, March 30, 2017 (UTC)